


Sleep patterns

by Munnin



Series: Red Mist Stories [14]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: All of the squad deal with sleep in their own ways.





	Sleep patterns

Skate never goes to bed without going over the ship, top to bottom. The pilot can’t settle until he knows everything is locked, loaded and ready to go at a moment’s notice. It’s taken him time, but he has the routine down to under half an hour.

Jat doesn’t sleep till he’s been over everything with Skate. Not that the pilot needs him to run the ship’s lock-down sequence, but Skate sleeps better if Jat’s was with him when he did it. That way Skate’s less likely to wake up worried he’s missed a step. 

Ridley and Gleeb got till they’re tired and can crash anywhere. Seriously, anywhere. Standing up against a wall in full armour, curled up in a corner of the ship, stretched out on the ground. But what they can’t do is sleep the same shift in the field. Neither Recon can settle unless they know the other has eyes out for the squad. 

Fernie and Linc are both light sleepers, awake at a moment’s notice. Fernie’s use to sitting up with the injured, dozing as he can but never so asleep that he isn’t attentive to his patient’s needs. Linc’s much the same, ready at a moment to do whatever needs doing. 

Wrathor needs to have come down properly before he can sleep. With the squad’s help, he’s started to get over the fear and doubt that come with the low after combat, but he still needed time to get his head right before bed. Without it he would stay awake, fixating and anxious. He and Crispy often spar for an hour or so before lights out, just to bring himself the rest of the way down.

Rezz, the big bad demolitions expert of the squad sleeps like a baby – curled up in a ball with his hand tucked against his cheek, almost but not quite sucking his thumb. It’s so sweet, the squad can’t help but take holo-pics of him. But none of them have the heart to tease him about it. 

Since they lost Hugin, Crispy doesn’t sleep well at all. He usually spars with Wrathor for a while or works out on his own. Pushing himself to exhaustion. Anything to sleep dreamlessly. To sleep without reliving Kamino and the explosion that took Hugin from them. To keep from blaming himself. 

Frodo doesn’t sleep till the last of his team is down for the night. Knowing they’re watching out for themselves and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.


End file.
